


Chu

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Band Yarouze!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: It's just one kiss--you can do it!





	Chu

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my name is ducks and I am here 2 spread the good word of YamaAsa love with this incredibly short drabble--

“Y-Yamato!”

Asahi’s face is beet red, his hands on Yamato’s shoulders and his eyes looking anywhere  _ but  _ Yamato.  Normally, Yamato might find this kind of behavior cute.  Normally, Yamato would just sit there with his arms wrapped around Asahi’s waist and watch him work himself up into an embarrassed twitter.

This is not normally.

“One,” Yamato says.  “Just one.”

“One what?” Asahi’s eyes finally meet with Yamato’s, mouth quirked down in confusion.

“Kiss.”

Like expected, Asahi’s face gets redder.  Yamato pushes forward, nose brushing against Asahi’s.  While it’s no secret to anybody that anything intimate gets Asahi flustered, Yamato would think that kissing wouldn’t count.  Then again, they just started their...whatever it is they have so--

“Just one, I can do this!”

“Eh--”

Of course Yamato sometimes forgets that when Asahi makes up his mind, he tends to be just as bull headed as Yamato.  Hands grasp Yamato’s face, and lips press against his.  There’s the painful clack of teeth and Yamato maybe gets to kiss back for a second before Asahi pulls away looking far too proud of himself.

“There!” Asahi is grinning.  “One!”

Yamato frowns, “....changed my mind!  Two more!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ducksandlemons)


End file.
